


slice a life (if you have cards)

by ign0miny



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ign0miny/pseuds/ign0miny
Summary: Hisoka gets bored one day and decides to play with his cards.
Relationships: Inanimate Object/Hisoka
Kudos: 2





	slice a life (if you have cards)

Hisoka sat in his room. The lights were dimmed and his slow music was playing. 

He rolled his hands in his lap, leaning his head back against the wall.

"Oh Gon," He said aloud, closing his eyes. "I miss you; chicken." Hisoka smiled to himself as he thought of the green haired boy. "You too, Killua." He hit his head against the wall a few times and relished in the pain that followed. 

"I miss Mimi. So much." Hisoka's heart ached at the thought of the black haired assassin. "Baby."

He frowned. Thinking of everyone got him so whore knee. He was now sporting a boner in his baggy shirt. He rolled his thumbs over his boner, enjoying the pleasure that cum with it. He bit his lip as the pleasure continued through him. He let out a low groan.

"Gon~." He closed his eyes and began rubbing his thumbs harder against his boner. While it felt good, he wanted something harsher. Sharper. He quickly glanced around his room, trying to find something that would satisfy his needs. 

Hisoka quickly noticed the cards that were on his nightstand and smiled. Those would _definitely_ work. He took his thumbs off his ginormous boner that stretched down to his pinky toe and reached over and grabbed the cards. 

Ah, yes. Perfect.

He slid about 4 or 5 from the deck and looked at them with loving eyes. "Gonny, Kilula, Iymui, Kurtiepika, and Mochie. You five are named after the 5 sexiest people to exist. Gon, Killua, Illumi, Kurapika, and Machi."

Hisoka quickly plucked the card named Gonny and Iymui and held them close. "You guys are my favorite." He whispered to them. licking over the tops of them. Grabbing the 5, he put them together and folded them to make a hole. Then, he pulled his pants to reveal his large shlong. 

"You ready?" He asked Hisoka jr., smiling at him. "Lets go."

He put the cards over his cock and started rubbing it up and down quickly, groaning at the touch.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon. You're so good at this!" His eyes squeenched in pleasure as Gonny worked him. "Iyumi, Iyumi. Oh,,, IYUMI!" He moaded, toes curling in pleasure. His schlong released, and as it did, it twitched and curled.

Because of the cards, his massive, ginormous, large, big, thick, cock landed on the cards and, as a result, was cut. His penis was cut off by the cards and it fell on bed. Blood was gushing everywhere and Hisoka moaned. "Oh, Kilula, help me!" He groaned, then reached down and grabbed his penis. He put in his mouth and suckled, then died from the sexual pleasure. 

Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed this :) I worked REALLY hard. love u!

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to  
> sam  
> another person  
> and zoey  
> hisoka luvs u :3 uwu


End file.
